intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Republic of Tretris
"Our Republic, Like a Fire, we shall stand through together, and united we shall fight till our flame is exstinguished." ''-Republic Motto and Charter Header'' The Galactic Republic of Tretris, or in other names Republic of Tretris, Galactic Republic, Tretstonian Republic. '''Is a Unicameral Monarch Democratic Republic located in the Whirlpool Galaxy's Western Half. Its ideals are shared more of a democracy, but follows ways of a Republic. It has remain standing since its founding in 510 GRS. In its past, the Republic has collasped many times, but only to be rise again stronger and more united than before. The Republic of Tretris, was once a trading empire, back in its day, regulating its trading and incoming throughout most parts of the galaxy. Back then it was formerly known as the Republic Trading, which by now its name has been sewn into history as the building blocks of the Republic we see now. Territorial Span The Republic Territory is divided 4 Major wings, but in 3 different distinctions, ranging from Core, Mid Republic to Outer Republic. While its Wings differentiate from Northern Republic Territory, Lower Republic Territory, Corporate Space and Founder's Triangle. The Republic's Territorial Span is by far a massive expanse section of Space, taking literally the entire western half of the Whirlpool Galaxy. However without the combination of 2 empires, The Republic's actual size is roughly the size of the Aridian Territory by stellar miles combined, as only it'll be the Founder's Triangle and Corporate Space. Founding Founded around 510 GRS, the Galactic Republic started off as a small trading empire, which to most called it Republic Trading. It was formed after major trading organizations operating out of Tretris decided to come together to form a style of government, that was similar to the Koruscian Empire; who at the time they never met. As the Trading grew so did the need to expand, however they were bounded to the just the Founder's Triangle. However thanks to the Meridum World Fair by the end of 510 GRS, the Trading's strength and expansion grew immensely. By 515 GRS, the Trading soon reached a major pinnacle of its expansion, claiming systems south and east of its little section of space, These sections became known as the Florencia and Terrius Sectors. Before long the entire Trading had their definitive area of space established, and for the next 20 years the Trading will experience a massive boom in economics and trading, including advancements in refining and industry. In the later years of 540 GRS, the Executive leaders of the Trading, Carol Jackson and Kellpher Jackson thought this massive expanse of space was going to be to hard to control over, and soon uprisings will start all over their little territory. Not fearing to deal with the belief of uprising in their territory, the leaders began hold meetings, which became known as the 1st - 5th Executive Meetings. These meetings took place over a span of 8 years. Compromising and debating on the fate of the Republic Trading. It will come later on 548 GRS, the Republic Charter would soon come into drafting, little did they know a new enemy was already approaching them, and at an alarming rate. Around 550 GRS, Andrew and Heather finally with the approval of the other 2 executive boards (Novalis and Rilgar), decided to put the Republic Charter into its finalization and approval phase, however that phase will come later when the Oltanians attacked the Republic Trading space with great force. This event became known as the System Wars... It was during the System Wars and the death of the First Royal Family, the Republic Charter was pushed, and the '''Galactic Republic of Tretris was founded allowing this new Empire to acquire new powers and abilities they weren't able to use as a Trading Empire, it was the charter that allowed the Republic to win the System Wars, and marked its position on the Galaxy as a major superpower. The System Wars Sometime around 550 GRS, the Republic Trading was going through it's finalization through the Republic Charter, however most of the process would take almost years since outer systems would need to adapt and accept the rules of the newly established Galactic Republic. With Space Travel limited to a few star systems, it would take time. However the Republic got it's wake up call when an unknown enemy fleet appeared out of Novalis's outer orbit. The Trading sent a fleet out to intercept and quickly defeated it. With a threat of unknown scale approaching the Trading urged it's outer planets to accept the charter, but it only brought was strife, till it was too late. Without the acceptance of planets like "Jospan and Deitu" the Charter couldn't be fully enforced. When the entire Oltanian fleet came out of hyperspace over Novalis, the Republic was helpless at the sheer numbers. With Novalis quickly captured, the Oltanians learned routes of the small Trading Empire, and outer planets along with it. One planet was Jospan, which was outside of the Noval System. As quickly as the Oltanians laid seige to Novalis, Jospan fell suit, then Rilgar. With Tretris now being evacuated to it's moons, the surviving planets pushed forward the Republic Charter, but that day came on the same day the Oltanians attacked Tretris Oakutarui. Soon without warning, the Oltanians attacked the Republic homeworld. As quickly as they attacked Novalis, Tretris Oakutarui fell to the burning ashes of the Oltanian Massacres. With the Republic destroyed, fragments of her former self soon began to pull together on the Tretstonian Moon of Meridum. It was here the newly established Galactic Republic of Tretris made their plans on what to do with their lost worlds. It was from Meridum, the Republic launched scale attacks on the barely defended worlds the Oltanians captured. With most of the forces scattered conquering worlds, the Oltanians quickly fell victim to their own flaws. By the end of the System Wars, the Galactic Republic assumed control of most Civilized Space, and forced the Oltanians back to their galaxy with what remains of them. This ultimately lead to the formation of the Galactic Republic's position in the galaxy. Reclaiming Tretris Oakutarui The Initial Assault on Tretris Oakutarui left the small forming Republic on it's knees, without help from her sister planets, Tretris was doomed to be controlled by the Empire. However thanks to the battle cries on her moons, the Republic of Tretris began their reclamation of her homeworld/capital. This ultimately lead to the Republic's Victory against the Oltanians. The Assault on the Capital The initial assault on the capital began with a series of skirmishes outside Centennial City. Since Centennial was Defacto Capital of the forming Republic. The Oltanian Forces gathering strength inside the conquered capital, they intended to hold the planet as much as they can. With a small armada defending the planet, and the Republic Forces on her moons, they thought that they wouldn't need to worry for an invasion. Sadly the Oltanians were proven wrong when it came to the Republic. As quickly as the Republic attacked, they reclaimed the Capital City, striking their first victory in the System Wars. The Colonization Era As much of the Early Galactic Era, the Republic was recovering from the System Wars, the amount of systems devastated, the Republic was left to soley repair most systems. However in the midsts of this, some systems stayed with the Oltanians, creating a major divider in the galaxy. However the Republic wanted to expand on its territory so that it can reach out to everyone. However the major divider completely cut off the Republic from the North and South, the only option besides the Core, was west. This sparked a massive exploration to the Western Whirlpool. After Godfrey's exploration of the newly labeled Corporate Space. Massive amounts of exploration went underway, several of these explored to an area of Corporate Space called "Garreous Cluster". A section of 5 sectors that is outside Corporate Space alone. The Garreous Conflicts The Garreous Cluster, named for the amount of Nebulas around the area of space, was a location of action during the colonization era of the Republic. The cluster became cemented into the Republic's early history due to the amount of conflicts it had, this became known as the Garreous Conflicts which was scattered across 5 worlds The planet of Kelltoon was one the planets that faced constant rebellions. When the Republic reached the planet, they realized that they were being pulled into a constant war that left the planet in major ruins. However thanks to a Smuggler who managed to land Republic Elite Troopers on both sides of the war they managed to bring the planet of Kelltoon into stability, however even with the intervention it was almost by nature the people of the planet will return to fighting later on. On the planet of Jedspar one of the Republic's forward outposts, the Republic was establishing a military academy for the local populace of the planet when a series of raids and attacks on the outpost forced the Republic to defend for themselves leaving the citizens to defend for themselves, however thanks to a Sniper Operative, who was sent from the Capital to investigate the series of raids, they were able to stop the raiders on Jedspar. Meanwhile on the planet of Tellis, the Garreous Cluster's focal point, and home to a small city of Gallous City. Was under attack by an underground Cartel they called "The Rising Blades", the city was in turmoil as citizens didn't want to leave to gather food. When the Republic arrived a Diplomat came out of nowhere however the skills the diplomat had wasn't enough to convince the Rising Blades. Thanks to the Republic's skills the Diplomat was able to pull out the Rising Blade's leaders and the planet of Tellis returned to normal. Amongst the chaos in the Cluster, the Solar Colony of Sophis, was threatened to crash it's populace of 10,000 people to it's star of Sophis D, however thanks to an Engineer and Trooper from the Republic, the threat was adverted and the Solar Colony was restored to it's former self. On the mining planet of Gerrou IV, a new Republic Mining Outpost that is now known for mining Fellosium and Titanium which is needed to make Duracrete and Durasteel was under attack by a pirate group that also set up shop on Gerrou just outside the Mining Outpost. The Republic decided to send in troops but were easily wiped out by the Pirates, so the Republic Senate sent in a group of the Republic's Elite Troops which were lead by a Captain, they charged the Pirate base, thanks to the Captain's quick skills with a rifle and coordination the Pirate Menace was quickly wiped out. Delotoiian Wars The Delotoiian (Dell-o-too-ian) Wars was a series of attack constructed by Delotoiians in 1310 GRS, it started amongst the far out reaches of the Republic. They targeted worlds that were out of the Republic's eye. The Republic at the time was still focused around the expansion of the Corporate Sector, and at the time it's Navy was half of it's size due to the lack of activity from the Oltanians. With the Republic Navy reduced to half of it's size, this stretched the limits of the Navy to only patrol only the expansion regions. This made the Northern Republic extremely vulnerable. Around 1310 GRS, the Delotoiians came out of hiding utilizing the ships captured from planets, and their own ships, they attacked the Republic from both the Korus Hyperlane and the Zecro Run Hyperlane. This made the limited Republic Navy defenseless. As the Delotoiians began to massacre worlds across the Northern Republic, many people escaped to the Lower Territories. Soon the Republic lead the Delotoiians them to Omega X. It was here the Republic did the same tactic they used for the System Wars. The Republic attacked the Omega Star, but instead of accelerating it like the Oltanian Star, the star expanded and began to engulf both the Republic and Delotoiian Fleets. The Republic managed to escape from Omega X but the Delotoiians were destroyed entirely. Now weakened, the Republic attacked the Delotoiian's Homeworld, invading the planet lead to the ultimate end of the Delotoiian Wars. The Zecropolian War The Zecropolian War, was another bloody war in the mid-years of the Galactic Era. However what made this war unique, was the strategy. Sometime following 2349 in the midst of the Draxkoon Outbreak in the Corporate Space, the sovereign royal space known as the Zecropolian Hegemony went through major government uprising throughout it's section of space. The Zecropolian Hegemony operated out of Zercropolis, an ecumenopolis world that held the minds of the rich and powerful. However during this time period, the Zecropolian Hegemony or called the Zecropolian Empire, managed to weaponize their fleets and managed to make a bold attack on several outlying Republic Worlds. One such was the peaceful world of Arrogosii V. This started a series of guerrilla battles across the entire Republic called the Zecropolian War. The Zecropolian War originally started when several warships exited hyperspace over the peaceful world of Arrogosii V, without warning, the Zecropolian much like the Delotoiians before them laid seige to the peaceful world of Arrogosii, claiming it as it's first victory. This capture of Arrogosii sent a shockwave across the Republic's Northern Expanse. With the Republic still recovering from the massive capital overhaul and the Draxkoon Plague raging across the Lower Republic, they couldn't spare much support to the Northern. What happened next was that the attack on the Republic's Territory soon stopped. The Zecropolian retreated, leaving the planets they captured behind. This shocked the Republic even more till they came back several years later, in a massive armada that made the Oltanian Attack during the System Wars seem pale. Before the Republic can defend, several fronts across the Republic Territory was under attack by the Zecropolians, this proved too much for the Republic to handle. This strategy was aggressive to the Republic, this literally stretch the Republic to the limit. What made it worst was that the Zecropolians appeared over the Republic Core Worlds, more importantly Tretris Oakutarui and Novalis. Just like with Arrogosii, the Zecropolian Armada laid siege to the Republic's Capital City, and decimated Ice Crystal City. This act of aggression lead the Republic to unite what fronts it had, and pushed directly to the Zecropolian Space. While the Zecropolians had battled the Republic over it's outer lying worlds, the Republic itself assaulted the Zecropolian Space, leading the Zecropolian Armada defenseless. Much like how they assaulted the Republic, the Republic attacked and quickly disappeared. This series of conflicts continued for another 21 years when the Republic destroyed the planet Henadorus of the Zecropolian Hegemony. The planet was a moon orbiting the Capital World of Zecropolis, when the moon was destroyed literally breaking apart, the debris began to fall onto Zecropolis, within weeks the impacts devastated the Zecropolian Hegemony Capital. The Hegemony soon called defeat and signed the terms of surrender, which is now called the Hegemony Treaty. Ozzerin Secession In known history, several areas of space have seceded from the Republic, 2 of which remain. One of those areas became known. It's known as the Ozzarus Pirate Space. The Ozzarus Pirate Space was actually focused on a standard planet located in the Southwestern Whirlpool and bordering edges of the Lower Republic Territory. Ozzerin was a temperate planet that was known for producing Ozzerin Spice, a common used medical drug that was used across the galaxy as an anesthesia. However sometime before 2000 GRS, the Ozzerin Aristocracy changed dramatically. This sudden change led to the secession of the Ozzerin Senators and their political power on the medicial market. Attracting the Republic quickly, the Republic moved forward to quickly reclaim its lost territory. Sending in the First Fleet at the time, the Ozzerins now called the Ozzarus Pirates. After battling out the Pirates, it proved the battle was too much and reaching a stalemate. Seeing the outcome, the Republic respected the decisions of the Pirates and left them. Letting them have their own space but they are still considered part of the Lower Republic Territory. Galactic Era (2400 GRS to 2900 GRS) The Shadow War Around 135 of 2779 GRS, the Oltanian Armada appeared over the water world of Korus, surprising Republic forces stationed there, the attack was brutal and left no survivors, soon more Oltanian Armadas began to appear across the Republic Territory leaving the Republic shocked and unprepared for this assault. While the Republic scrambled to fight the Oltanians the Demon Hunters mainly the Purus faction was caught in a bind when one of the academies was caught in the siege forcing the Demon Hunters fight in the war. The Republic backed by the Demon Hunters began their retaliation against the revitalized Oltanian Empire. At first the Republic seemed to win the war but the Oltanians weren't giving up they forced the Republic into a corner and instead of delivering the final blow the Oltanian Vernindad offered a peaceful solution, High ranking Republic Officials gathered on Novalis to discuss the peaceful summit, only to have the Oltanians appear over Tretris Oakutarui and bombarded the Capital City. They held the Senate and executed the Royal Family, effectively holding the Republic Capital hostage. Forced into a bind the Republic accepted terms from the Oltanian Vernindad and seceded a large chunk of what would be the Aridian Territory to the Oltanian Empire. With the Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui in place the Shadow War came to an end and the Republic was left to rebuild. The Demon Hunters however suffered great causalities, many of their numbers was wiped out during the war, they retreated to their ancient homeworld of Regulus where they rebuilt their order. In the end the Shadow War was one of worst wars to ever hit the Galaxy. The Peace Treaty was only a facade for the Empire and Republic as 25 years later the First Galactic War would start and both sides would be at each other throats once again The First Galactic War The First Galactic War was one of the more known wars, though lasting 23 years had its effects lasting for more than centuries. It started when the Oltanians sabotaged the Capital Defensive Matrix and attacked the Capital City directly. The surprise attack struck fear into the Republic who was still recovering from the Shadow War many years earlier.Category:Territories Category:Whirlpool Galaxy Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:VCIS Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc